karls_stormwrack_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
For New Players
Resources: We are currently making use of the following resources in our campaign (if you need access to one just DM me on discord and I'll send a new link): * Discord: This the main program used to run the session in voice as well as chat about the campaign or general life stuff in between sessions. * Googledrive/docs: We have a folder entitled Savage Worlds (after the other system we've been using) which will grant access to all texts available to the group, as well as other source guides, character sheets and lore writings. Feel free to share new docs, pdfs, etc... just be careful to not remove anything. * Roll20: This program is pretty new to most of us and is being experimented with for more detailed battle-maps. It also has a solid character creation program once you get used to it. Right now we still have the base version but I'm planning on updating soon assuming we can all find a way to use it. * This Wiki: Pretty obvious, yeah, but I usually keep this updated to within a couple days after each session so if your notes are missing something, wonder about the name of a character, want to know when something happened etc... check the wiki first. It may very well have the answer to your question. Tone and Behavior: We are a very relaxed group overall more concerned with creating a compelling story together and having fun than anything else. The sessions are usually filled with jokes and comments both in and out of character with the occasional tangent thrown in. That being said there are serious moments too, as well as dark and disturbing story-lines. I am also pretty foul mouthed in real life and this is a "Pirates" campaign, so.... Attendance for every session is not required but advance warning of absence is. You also must be comfortable with the fact that if we are in the middle of something intense and can't wait for you the DM reserves the right to RP your character in limited capacity and make rolls if needed (try to make a shareable version of your character sheet for me just in case this is needed, otherwise it'll probably be a non-modified roll) Overall just role-play authentically to your character while helping to move the story along and we are golden. Character Creation Options: * You may use any text officially produced by Wizards for this campaign as long as it can also be made available to the DM for lore approval. * Initial class and multi-classing must be confirmed the DM ahead of time. * Races in the core book are available but others may require special lore modifications or not be allowed in the setting. * If your character doesn't fit any of the molds provided by official sources a homebrew/alternative source may be researched by the DM with the understanding that it's implementation is subject to balance changes should the need arise.. D&D Lore Revisions: * All Devils are called demons. The planes of the Abyss / The Hells are not divided along the lines of CE and LE but rather all demons seek to unleash chaos upon the other planes with varying methodologies but still as a semi-united front led by the Demon Lords. * Elven lives used to be immortal according to legends but now live into their 900's at most. Adulthood is considered to begin around 100. * The Jinn lands often have different spins on traditional lore. * The Gods are Waning: Gods and similar entities require mortal worshipers in order to affect the mortal plane. That being said society is advancing in increasingly secular ways and many gods lack the strength of influence the once did on the world. This is making many of them bolder and more interactive with their followers than in eons past. There are others that will be explained as they crop up into the story. Known races native to this world: * Aventi (oceanic) * Drow * Dwarves * Elves * Giants * Gnomes * Goblins * Halflings * Half-Elves * Half-Orcs * Humans * Lizardfolk * Merpeople (oceanic) * Naga * Orcs * Ratlings * Sharkmen (oceanic) Known races to visit this world: * Angels * Demons * Fae * Tieflings